I Know
by Shinebright-Starlight
Summary: He comes from Raw, she comes from SmackDown! Rosters divided, a love torn and overshadowed. Is their love strong enough to survive anything? JohnOC? Completed.


**Title: I Know**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama.**

**Summary: He comes from Raw, she comes from SmackDown! Rosters divided, a love torn and overshadowed. Is their love strong enough to survive anything? John/OC? Completed.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Anastasia and the song. Yes, the song was written by me. Vince McMahon owns the WWE.**

**Note: Hey, readers/flamers. This story is based of a song I wrote. I put my heart and soul into this song. Please don't take it, if you want to borrow it ask. Just give me credit! Oh, and this isn't really like Romeo and Juliet, with them dying and stuff, its way, way, way different. I don't even know what 'A Hip-Hop Romeo and Juliet' is the title! Well, enough of my blabbing we get enough of that from Triple H, on to the story:**

**EDIT: March 17, 2007.**

**I know ya want me.**

**I know ya need me.**

**I know, I know, I know, I know.**

**Don't I know?**

Anastasia had been a WWE diva for four years, had everything her heart desired; Fans, money, cars, haters, and him. When she first saw him she wanted to be with him. He didn't like her at the time and was a player, but she took the player out of him. Everything was going good when they hooked up; both SmackDown! Superstars. That's when everything changed. All because of something huge, I'm talking colossal, no not Triple H's nose, the 2005 draft lottery.

**I know that I'm post to hate ya.**

**I know that you post hate me.**

**I know that I want us to be together.**

**But will we be?**

**I know that things are crazy.**

**They're not what they seem.**

**I wanna be with you forever.**

**I know that well be together, never.**

**No, no, no, no.**

The guy that Anastasia was going out with was the first 2005 draft pick by the name of John Cena. When John go the call he was happy, but she wasn't. They knew that SmackDown! and Raw hated each other so much. John came up with the bright idea that they act like they broke up and nobody will know the truth. They're post to hate each other.

John Cena walked into the Raw arena as Maria ran over to him.

"Hey, John."

"Hey, Maria. What's up?"

"John, I was wondering, after the show… would you like to come to my hotel room?"

"No thanks. I have a girl." John said shaking his head as he walked away.

**I know ya want me.**

**I know ya need me.**

**I know, I know, I know, I know.**

**Don't I know?**

Maria couldn't take that lying down. She wanted John to want her and at the end of the night she would have him in her bed. No matter what it takes. Maria watched John's match that night; thinking of him. After John went to his locker room to take a shower, Maria walked into his room and took off her clothes then walked into his shower.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" John asked, shocked that Maria is in there, she didn't answer him she just kissed him like crazy, John started kissing back forgetting all about Anastasia.

**I know that were two people from two different worlds.**

**Living in a dream.**

**We both like to keep it real.**

**I know I like to get to the point people call me a crazy deranged bitch.**

**I know it's true, I'm not denying it.**

**I know you're the guy that's not caring what people say.**

**I know they don't think we can make it.**

**I know that we can pull through.**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

The same week, Anastasia walked into the SmackDown! arena, thinking about John.

"You miss him don't you?" Melina asked from behind Anastasia.

"Who?" Anastasia turned around to face Melina, only to see Nitro and Mercury behind her too.

"Cena, stupid. You're an A list diva! Why won't you just date a real man?"

"Melina, I don't want to date you,"

"Not me! Joey."

"No thanks, I'll pass. I have a man."

"I thought you and Cena broke up?"

"Well, we didn't, see he may be on Raw now. But our love will survive!" Anastasia screamed walking to her private locker room the she use to share with John. She seen that someone taking down John's name from it, after two weeks they now decide to take it down, now?

"Hey!" She called walking over to them. "Don't take that down."

"Cena's on Raw now, kid!" The man said as he put a new name on the door. It read: Randy Orton.

"What! No, where am I post to go?"

"To the women's locker room."

"With those sluts? They're all eye candy. They sluts can't fight. You're crazy."

"Sorry, Anastasia." Theo said seeing the whole seen. Tears started to fall from Anastasia's eyes. She really missed John and wanted to see him so bad.

**I know ya want me.**

**I know ya need me.**

**I know, I know, I know, I know.**

**Don't I know?**

Weeks have gone by and everyday John and Anastasia grew apart. They would go days with out talking to each other. Anastasia did the unthinkable tired of sharing a locker room with the divas she went and became a member of MNM, which is now called A.M.N.M. John on the other hand became a good Raw superstar and him and Maria kissed one time on air, John lied to Anastasia and said that it was a storyline. The more she was away the more he and Maria got closer together.

Mercury wanted to be with Anastasia so bad. A.M.N.M was sitting in the locker room.

"Melina, we're going to win against McCool and Wilson!"

"Yeah. We're going to show them what the A-list divas can do!"

"Yeah, Miss. Superstar and Miss. Crazy Deranged Bitch verses two E-list divas." Nitro said kissing Melina.

"Hell yeah!" Mercury said putting his arm around Anastasia. He couldn't help but smile.

"Are match is in ten minutes!" Melina stated.

"Yeah." Anastasia looked at Mercury, who quickly removed his arm from around her. She stood up from her seat on the leather couch and sat on Mercury's lap and placed her head on his chest, she glanced up and kiss Mercury on the lips. Melina and Nitro looked shocked and gasped. While Anastasia got up and walked to the door.

"You guys coming? Melina and I have a match to win!"

**I think about everything me and you been threw.**

**I'm tired of people hating on our relationship.**

**I know that we can make it; you're so special to me.**

**I think that you'll never know that because we're growing apart.**

**I'll be ya Juliet.**

**And you can be my Romeo.**

**Ohhhhhh.**

**I know that we can hold on.**

**I know that you're tired of everything we have to deal with.**

**I know that I love you enough to let you go.**

**I know that it will be better for you if I'm gone.**

**That's why I'm leaving you tonight.**

**So, you don't get so stress.**

**I know that I'll always love you.**

**I love you so much, my Romeo.**

**Love, love, love, love.**

After the match, which A.M.N.M. won. Anastasia went straight to the hotel she had to do something. She picked up her phone and called John.

"Hello?" John answered.

"Hey!"

"Hey, sup?"

"Nothing. John, I don't feel right about this. I kissed Mercury."

"What! How can you do this to me, yo?"

"What about you and Maria?"

"Oh, her. Look, I love you, Anna."

"I love you too. Romeo." She teased.

"I love you so much Juliet. I think that it's best if we see other people."

"What? You tell me you love me and you want to see other people?" She started to cry.

"Yea, I love you. But I'm in love with Maria."

"Maria can kiss my ass. I love you so much!"

"I know, and I love you too. We barely talk!"

"But, John. You can't do this, please don't do this."

"Look, I'll always love you! That's why we need to move on, because we love each other and wants what's best for ourselves."

"Okay, well then my Romeo, whatever you want!" Anastasia hung up her phone as she cried herself to sleep.

**I love you my Romeo.**

Over the next few weeks Anastasia hasn't been herself. She started to dress like Melina, and even act like her, making the fans hate her, she started to get wild and even started to date Mercury. But what she was going to do tonight was one of the things nobody was expecting. Anastasia was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Everyone," the fans booed. "LISTEN! I know you all hate me, trust me, that's fine. I could careless! I'm me with my changes and without them. Just listen to what I have to say. I'm quitting wrestling, I may never come back. Sorry for wasting your time over the last four years, I hope you'll find a new person to hate." With that said Anastasia got out the ring and walked to her locker room as she left the fans speechless.

**I know ya want me.**

**I know ya need me.**

**I know, I know, I know, I know.**

**Don't I know?**

Two years passed and it was 2007. She had broken up with Mercury, and hasn't seen him since then. Hasn't seen anyone in the WWE. Anastasia was just getting out of her car, when she saw two men fighting in front of her house.

"Stop!" she called walking to the house, both men looked at her.

"Cena? Mercury?"

THE END…OR IS IT?

**A/N: Okay, a bit strange, huh? REVIEW! I was gonna title it A Hip-Hop Romeo and Juliet…But, it didn't fit the song or the story…Well, I don't think it do…**

**Edit: March 17, 2007. Trust me it is the end. Nothing is happening because I wrote it to be a one-shot and that's all it's came to be. I'm glad you liked this story, there were major spelling and grammar mistakes, believe me I've edited most of them. -Tiffany**


End file.
